1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiological image photographing apparatus and an operating method of a radiological image photographing apparatus in which a radiological image of a photographic subject is photographed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it is known that at the time of radiological photographing of a photographic subject, an influence of the occurrence of scattering of a radioactive ray in the photographic subject, a decrease in radiological transmissivity, and the like increases as a subject thickness of the photographic subject becomes greater, and thus the image quality of a radiological image to be acquired varies.
For this reason, in JP1994-277204A (JP-H06-277204A), JP2010-240286A, JP2010-116494A, JP1991-224545A (JP-H03-224545A), JP2007-236766A, and JP1992-241842A (JP-H04-241842A), a technology is proposed in which a distance between a radiation source and the photographic subject (Source to Object Distance: SOD) is subtracted from a distance between the radiation source and a radiological detector (Source to Image-receptor Distance: SID), and thus the subject thickness of the photographic subject is obtained. In addition, a technology is disclosed in which photographing conditions used for the radiological photographing of the photographic subject are determined according to the subject thickness of the photographic subject (JP1994-277204A (JP-H06-277204A), JP2010-240286A, JP1991-224545A (JP-H03-224545A), and the like), and a technology is proposed in which image processing parameters such as scattered radioactive ray removal processing with respect to the photographed radiological image are changed according to the subject thickness of the photographic subject (JP2007-236766A, JP1992-241842A (JP-H04-241842A), JP2014-113479A, and the like).